


Learning to live Together

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxious Kageyama Tobio, Apocalypse, Bunkers, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Survivor Guilt, Trapped, Trauma, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: “Oikawa-san?”The older boy stopped and stared at him for a moment.“Tobio-chan… What are you doing here?”“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Are you a zombie?”Oikawa had lowered his makeshift weapon and now looked at his kohai as if he was the stupidest person alive: “Are you kidding me? Do I look like a Zombie to you?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	Learning to live Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have fun with the next, correctly tagged this time, entry for OiKage Week.  
> Enjoy the drama.

Kageyama had seen the world burn. He had been in the suburbs with his sister. They had… He did not really remember what they were exactly doing in Tokyo, but he remembered the Zombies and he remembered Miwa kissing his brow before pushing him into a small bunker.

She had screamed at him that she loved him and closed the thick and heavy metal door into his face. He had watched it with horror. The walls of the bunker were so thick he couldn’t even hear her anymore. The way his stomach dropped made him sick.

Tobio was not sure how long he banged on the door, pulled it until he crashed into the furniture behind him. He crashed into it screaming, desperate, banging his knuckles to cold steel until they bled painfully and then some more until he could not feel it anymore. But nothing helped. It would not butch an inch.

That was the last time Tobio had seen his sister.

__

Sometime after that, it could have been hours or days or weeks for all he knew. He was laying on a plush carpet, his head throbbing and his hands stinging, so much he didn’t even notice how thirsty he was.

He rose and he was overcome with such nausea he almost fell down again. God, he needed something to drink, something to eat. He was such an idiot too. His sister might be dead out there for all he knew. The thought was so far away, he felt weakly numb, like it was all a dream, like the door would open again any minute now and life would be normal again.

But that was not how it worked, right?

With a shuddering breath Tobio forced himself to stand up and see in what kind of death trap he would spend the rest of his days. He understood that Miwa wanted to protect him from immediate danger, but who knew when he would be released from this bunker? Who knew if there would be humans left to open the thing up again? Maybe he would die before things were better, livable again.

But those questions would only haunt him. His first objective was to find water. Whoever had built this bunker, must stock it with some kind of nonperishable food, right?

The whole thing turned out to be rather nice, so far. There was a living room, with a worn-out couch, a few paperback books on a makeshift shelf. It even had a smallish tv. Kageyama blinked at it, wondering if there was even electricity left…

He found a small kitchen with random necessities and a pantry double the size. He found a water filtering system and a bathtub. He drank as much water from the kitchen as he was capable of drinking, without throwing it out again.

There was one other room in the small space he had not looked into yet.

He walked over to it and stopped. There had been a noise. Tobio was not sure what he should do right now. Pushing the door open he braced himself for Zombies and was greeted by a bat and a scream. He sharply avoided the blow and-

“Oikawa-san?”

The older boy stopped and stared at him for a moment.

“Tobio-chan… What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing _here_? Are you a zombie?”

Oikawa had lowered his makeshift weapon and now looked at his kohai as if he was the stupidest person alive: “Are you _kidding_ me? Do I look like a Zombie to you?”

“I don’t know?”, Kageyama huffed defensive, “Maybe you were bitten, and you hide it like a dumb idiot in every movie.”

“Well, thank god, then that you are the idiot between the two of us.”

Tobio glared, Toru stuck his tongue out like an unruly child.

“Can we then just agree that none of us are Zombies and find a way to live here until…”, he trailed off, Tobio was not sure what they would be waiting for down here. For rescue? That seemed so farfetched even for him…

But Oikawa nodded and Tobio showed him the rooms he had inspected already, making quick work of explaining some of his ideas.

The room Oikawa had hidden out turned out to be a smallish bedroom. There was a double bed, clean sheets, more than two sets of blankets and cushions. There was even a chaotic closet full of very different sets of clothing.

After that they seat down in the living room, just sitting in silence. Tobio dreaded the thought of spending God knew how much time on small space with Oikawa, but what should they do? Open the door? Fight to the death who could stay in the bunker?

They had checked the other door the older man had come thru had been shut just as firmly as Kageyama’s. As far as they knew they would have to live with each other until further notice. Whatever that would even be…

“Soooo…”, Oikawa tapped on his knees, nervous and uncharacteristically quiet.

Tobio’s stomach dropped vomit-inducing as he thought about Oikawa’s family… He had a sister, a nephew, his parents… Kageyama didn’t have a strong bond with his parents but he had to think about his grandfather and the pain of losing him. He thought about the primal fear he had felt when this damned iron door closed into his face cutting him off from Miwa, leaving him not knowing what had happened to his sister.

And not only his family, his friends: Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and hell even Tsuki…

Oikawa had people like this too.

“How about we see what we can eat and maybe there is a movie we could watch…?”

Kageyama didn’t want to ask Oikawa about those serious things about how the world was literally falling apart around them, so he did the easy thing. He scooped up the little pile of DVD’s and dropped it in his senpais lap as he turned to go to the kitchen, Oikawa was hot on his heels.

“I won’t let you alone with the food we have.” A pointy finger stabbed into Tobio's shoulder. “In the end, you will poison me or something…”

“I am not going to poison you… I’d have to live with your corpse after that.”

“Maybe you will not do it on purpose, maybe you are just too stupid to cook.”

In the end, they both ended up in the small kitchen space. Preparing some sandwiches with peanut butter. Because Oikawa pointed out that bread was probably the first one to perish. To Tobio’s dismay, there was no real milk. Oikawa still made some hot chocolate with milk powder and hot water and it could have been worse.

After they put the food on the coffee table, the continued to argue over the collection of movies the cramped living room had. There were horror movies for some reason (Like this person tried to prepare for the actual apocalypse and well), comedies, romcoms.

The bickering between them was safe, familiar, and a constant in these uncertain times. But in the end, they kind of agreed to watch some old romantic comedy to make fun of and it was nice actually.

They ate and laughed when the male lead held an impossible stupid speech about how it had been love first sight and groaned together when the pretty girl gave up on her career to live a life she never wanted with a man that was not that handsome.

Oikawa trash-talked the dude all thru the evening. There was a clock but actually, they could have not known if the time was right anyway. But Tobio felt himself getting tired and at the same time terrified at what he would dream about.

When he got to think about it, Oikawa didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get to sleep. When there was nothing to chat about anymore (“Tobio-chan, you are so boring! You haven’t said anything productive in an hour.”)

But the older boy did sit suspiciously long after announcing that he was going to bed. And when they hadn’t talked about who would sleep on the bed and who on the couch. But Tobio had no energy to argue about that again, so he was fully convicted to just let him sleep in the bedroom.

Oikawa handed him a set of cushions and a blanket. The whole conversation they had after that was slow and tentative. The soft way his senpai handed him those things and the way he made sure the couch was not too short for Tobio.

He stood in the doorway a heartbeat or two too long. “Good Night, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio watched Oikawa in his boxer shorts, fluffy hair, and bare feet. He was vaguely aware that they both had very similar fears, but Oikawa didn’t seem to want to admit to anything and Tobio did not know how to ask for anything. “Good Night.”

__

It was in the middle of the night and Tobio was lying awake with a racing heart. He had dreamed about Miwa getting eaten or at least that was what he assumed it was about. He could only remember her screams but that was enough to make the darkness unbearable.

When he heard movement from the edge of the room, he was fully ready to fight. Even though he could have logically known that nothing should have gotten into a fucking bunker. He logically knew it was probably Oikawa-san. Who else would it be? But he was disorientated by his dream.

He threw his pillow. It was probably not the cleverest idea if it had been a real zombie.

Oikawa’s screech could have been comical if they both weren’t so afraid.

“Tobio, what the fuck?”, he stalked closer, pillow in hand. But in front of Kageyama, he stopped, staying still with an unsure hand on his neck.

Both of them held their breath for a moment, starring.

“Scoot over.”, Oikawa whispered, already half underneath Tobio’s blanket. The younger man blinked confused and annoyed by the cold feet now pressing against his legs. But he made space anyway, the weight next to him was somewhat consoling.

They laid like this for a while. “Good Night, Oikawa-san.” Pressed close to each other like this, warm and secure, Kageyama fell asleep again. On the verge of slipping out of consciousness, Tobio was vaguely aware of how Oikawa grabbed for him, pulling him into his chest and snuggling his nose into his neck contently. It was a nice and cozy feeling.

The night continued dreamless for him.

__

They had some kind of routine after that.

They cocked together, worked out as good as they could in the confined space, and watched movies together. And in the night Oikawa came to him to seek comfort in the middle of the night. Tobio didn’t want to address it, but it was silly that they slept on the narrow couch when the bed was right there.

But he had to admit that having Oikawa’s warm body next to him was soothing. It made him have nice dreamless nights. And well he would lie if he didn’t like the way it felt to wake up in the older boy’s arms. (He didn’t want to think about it too hard)

Most importantly though Oikawa never talked about the fact that he came to Tobio’s bed every night. They both acted as if it never happened.

Their days were busy enough. They cooked together, ate together, and watched movies, played games and Tobio even read a whole book or two. Under normal circumstances, no one would catch him reading for leisure but the options for fitness were limited and the days were long.

Oikawa made actually fun of him. Tobio knew that. He also was aware that trying to read an old fantasy novel was out of character for him, but he would rather stumble over English vocabulary than be alone with his thoughts. And when Oikawa would fall on the cushions next to him, tap his fingers on his bare legs, and would stare at him periodically until Tobio would put the book aside and pay him attention, it was expected.

(It did remind him of Tsuki’s cat.)

(He didn’t want to think about the Tsukishima’s or any of his friends’ family.)

Oikawa would smile at him and asked him if he had melted his little brain already. Tobio would roll hid eyes, bat his annoying hands away and call him a bitch. And then things were relatively normal again. (At least he would not think anymore.)

This evening when they were watching an old action movie, Oikawa made sure not to touch Tobio at all. It was odd, because usually, they would, well, not cuddle but they had been comfortable with each other. The way the other boy sat straight, and alert was concerning to Tobio.

“Let’s share the bed tonight.”

Tobio looked to him, to make sure he did not mishear.

“Are you sure about that?”, he asked stupidly, but he knew Oikawa good enough to guess it anyway. The man usually didn’t change his mind once it was set, so.

“I see how bad you sleep on that old couch. The bad is rather comfortable giving our circumstances and well, it is big enough for the both of us without getting too crowded. You should just take my generosity for what it is, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama suppressed a groan. It was obvious even for him, that Oikawa just didn’t want to sleep on the couch himself, but just like Tobio, he seems to sleep nightmare-free with someone else right there. So, he just nodded, shortly. “Thank you.”

And that had been it for that for a while. Thy finished their film and Oikawa chatted away about his disdain for the character as he would do every night. Just like Tobio would sit and listen to his rambling.

It only became awkward when it was time to sleep. They changed separately from each other, careful to not, he guessed disturb each other? Kageyama was used to changing with his teammates and he used to share a locker room with Oikawa too once upon a time, but something had shifted very dramatically in their dynamic since they lived here. He could not name it tough.

Carefully he crawled into the covers, next to Oikawa, who was facing away from him. He had been right; the mattress was softer than the couch and it soothes his aching back easily.

After that they just lay there, awake. First Tobio watched the irregular ceiling just to curl into himself an eternity later to continue to stare at Oikawa’s toned back. His head was swimming. “Why aren’t you sleeping, Tobio-chan?”

“I could ask you the same thing, you know?” But as Oikawa turned to him, his brown eyes shining in the darkness of the room. “I can’t stop thinking about… my friends…”, he admitted quietly. He could not stand to look the other man in the eyes.

Suddenly soft knuckles caressed his cheekbone and he hated himself for how he flinched away from the touch at first. “Tobio, of course, I worry for the people who are precious to me, but we are trapped here. Until someone opens that door for us, we just have to deal.”

Sighing Tobio held on to the hand on his face, wrapping his long fingers around the warm skin like a security blanket. He suspected the sad smile on Oikawa’s face more than he saw it, but the other hand placed itself on his head and stroke his hair slowly.

Kageyama suppressed the embarrassing shudder the attention sparked.

The hand in his hair, traveled down to hold the back of his neck, leaving a comforting weight there. Tobio let go of Oikawa and reached to bury his fingers in his shirt. “Oikawa-san…” He was hugged tight than, as the older boy was shushing him, drawing patterns on his back.

He didn’t even notice when he started crying, correction they were both crying.

Warm lips kissed the crown of his head, unbearably gentle.

It would have been safer if Oikawa would just yell at him, insult him, or tell him to stop crying, but this was too sincere for his aching heart.

He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

When Tobio woke up the next morning, he found himself, nuzzled against Oikawa’s cheat. As the older boy had his arms looped around his waist and his leg thrown over Tobio’s hip. It was nice, warm, and secure and he just told himself that the treacherous flutter of his heart was nothing, as he tried to fall back asleep.


End file.
